


Blood, Brothers, and Lovers

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean sleeps around, Declarations Of Love, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, King!Dean, Kissing, M/M, Punishment, Realization, Requited Unrequited Love, Servant!Sam, Sibling Incest, dark secret, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam attends to Dean’s orders and needs. Sam has loved him for a long time, but Dean merely plays with him because it’s fun to make Sam blush and stammer. Suddenly, Sam discovers a dark secret that makes him ignore Dean, even disobeys him from his advances. Dean gets pissed and has Sam thrown into the dungeon until he starts obeying again. After a week has passed, Dean feels betrayed that Sam no longer loves him. He has a realization that maybe all this time, deep down, he actually loves Sam.





	Blood, Brothers, and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with this one! Two more wincest stories to go before I write J2 fics again. Sorry, need to keep the balance. Anyways, Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dean chuckled as he put his arms around the women that were on his bed. "You ladies sure do know how to make a king feel special." He wiggled his eyebrows, causing the girls to burst into giggles.

A knock interrupted them. "Come in!" Dean shouted, annoyed. Sam, his servant— and caretaker— entered the room, a frown formed on his lips as he saw the sight of Dean with women.

"Lord Dean, you have to get dressed and ready for the ceremony." He sighed. He paced towards his wardrobe and began to take out a set of clothing, only fit for the king. Sam never once gazed at Dean. He merely looked across the room, waiting for Dean to get his clothes.

The girls rushed out towards exit when Dean left the bed, naked. Sam recognized the girls. They were unimportant guests that arrived for the ceremony. Wow. Dean moved fast.

Sam still hadn't looked at Dean as he reached for his clothes. "Way to scare the ladies, Sammy," Dean huffed.

"If you need anything else I shall be outside the room." Sam spun around, but was stopped as Dean grasped his shoulder.

"What's the rush? We're both men. No reason for you to leave." Dean smirked when he felt Sam trembling under his fingertips. Sam would never deny him. He was the king, after all.

"While that may be true... One of us has a stronger emotion that can't be controlled." Sam swatted his hand away. "Why do you like toying with me, Lord Dean?" Sam questioned, glancing directly at the king. "You know how much this hurts me? To see you with  _them_?"

"Oh Samuel," Dean let out a laugh, making Sam cringe at his real name. "You're just so easy to play with. You still love me, don't you?" Dean cupped Sam's cheek, his thumb touching his lower lip. Dean locked gaze with his eyes, almost lovingly, but Sam knew better. Dean was teasing him.

"More than anything," Sam breathed, leaning to his touch. And just like that Dean's hand was gone. Sam felt empty and cold, and his heart ached for his warm touch.

"Good." Dean turned around, putting on his outfit for the ceremony. "When I'm done... what do you say you come to my bedroom for some fun?" Dean wriggled his eyebrows seductively, causing Sam to blush and shake his head. That was usually Dean's signature move.

Sam nodded. "As you wish." Sam's cock twitched as he saw Dean's beautiful, smooth body. He averted his gaze elsewhere to let Dean dress in privacy.

"Oh. Before I forget. Do clean out my dad's chambers," Dean requested. Sam frowned when he heard Dean clearing his throat, trying to mask the hurt. It still pained Dean to talk about his father.

John Winchester, the king before, died of an illness half a year ago, leaving Dean the only family line to be the rightful heir for the kingdom. Sam was saddened by the previous king's death since he took him in at such young age.

"I need to put all his items away for safekeeping." Dean finished dressing as he twirled his head towards Sam. "Can you do that?"

"Of course, Lord Dean."

* * *

Sam was cleaning John's old chambers. As he was moving around boxes, an old jewelry box fell down, causing all the items to scatter across the wooden floor. "Son of a bitch," Sam muttered, gritting his teeth.

He placed the box on the bed and bent down to pick up all the fine jewelry. Sam put everything back and then eyed the floor, only to catch a glimpse of a shiny pocket watch under the bed. "Missed one."

The watch was forced open, revealing a grey picture of a beautiful woman. Sam gasped as he got a closer look. "What the?" Sam rubbed the dirt away that was collecting on the glass. No. It couldn't be. "Mom?" Why did the former king have a picture of his mother?

It was no mistake that the lady was Mary Campbell, Sam's deceased mother who passed away when he was a young boy. Sam remembered crying and being heartbroken that his only living relative was long gone. After that, Sam was taken in by the king with open arms. John had been happy to have Sam living with him in the castle, and even introduced Dean to Sam.

Sam had been thrilled that he had a father figure, and was beyond grateful John accepted him to be Dean's friend and caretaker. He never questioned why before, but now he was starting to question  _everything_. Why did John give him a place in the castle?

Sam assumed it was because Dean needed a friend and someone to keep an eye on him. He knew his role because Dean often reminded Sam what all he was good for when they were kids.

Everything was starting to make sense.

Sam took the photo out of the watch and turned it around. He gulped as he saw the smudge writing. He was correct.  _My Mary, I shall love you forever._

Dropping the watch, Sam backed away until his back hit the wall. He could feel his heart beating rapidly, and it was becoming hard to breathe. With wide eyes, he slid down onto the ground, tears falling down his face.

He and Dean were  _blood brothers_. They were related... and they had done unspeakable things. Dean fucked his brother.  _Little_  brother. Jesus Christ. Sam wanted to throw up.

One thing was certain.

Sam had to put a stop to this. This  _taboo_   _love_. Sam had loved Dean ever since he was a kid. Well no more.

* * *

Dean smirked when he saw Sam with a tray of wine. He gracefully picked one up and let his lips touch the brim of the glass. "Thank you, Sammy." Dean winked.

Sam nodded, placing the tray on the table. He watched as Dean sipped his wine. His lips were darker due to the wine, and very captivated. Abruptly, Dean stood up from his throne and stalked towards Sam, his smirk never once fading.

Snaking his arms around Sam, Dean leaned down to his neck, ghosting his skin. For the first, Dean felt Sam tense, usually he would be a wreck and begging for more— but this time he was doing the opposite.

"What's the matter? Not in the mood?" Dean whispered, licking his neck. "Are you still upset that I slept with the girls from this morning? I told you they meant nothing to me. You do, darling—"

Suddenly, Sam gripped his arms and shoved them back to his chest, then took a hasty step back. Dean stood there gaping like a fish. Sam never objected before. "What's the meaning of this, Samuel?" Dean said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I think we should stop this, Lord Dean," Sam declared, firmly.

Dean clenched his hands and slowly started to pace around Sam. "Really? And, who gave that authority, hmm?" Sam hung his head down before looking directly at Dean.

"I did." He straightened his back and raised his chin, not backing down from the king.

"Defying the king, Samuel? I thought you were better than that," Dean growled, grinding his teeth to the point that his jaw was starting to hurt. He bumped chest to chest with Sam, intimating him, but the servant was unfazed.

"You wouldn't force me, Lord Dean, would you?" Sam countered as he peered at Dean.

Dean snarled. "Why would I go to that extend when I could have other women who would throw themselves at me?" He expected Sam to say a witty remark, or at least glare at Dean, however he didn't expect Sam to nod.

"Do you wish I call upon them? Sam retorted.

"Yes— No." Dean struggled with the words. Sam had never offered Dean to call his lovers before. "What game are you playing?" Dean gripped onto his dress shirt, pulling Sam close to his face.

"No game, Lord Dean," he scoffed, prying his arms away. "I'm merely saying that I won't be your  _lover_  anymore. We're done. Now, shall I fetch you a girl?" Sam was pushed back with force, barely steadying himself, and then eyed Dean as he refrained himself from getting closer.

"Get out.  _Now_. Your face repulses me." Dean took a hasty step back, glaring deadly at his former lover.

Sam didn't waste any time as he left the room. Once Samuel was gone Dean snatched the wine bottle from the table and began to drink, tremendously.

* * *

The second time Dean tried to make a move on Sam was when he bending over the table: fixing the plates, glassware, and utensils. Dean hovered from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean lowered one hand down near his groin.

Sam groaned, bucking his hips on reflex to feel the touch of Dean's hand. But then he remembered. Sam broke away from Dean, breathing nonstop and his cheeks were flushed. "Enough," Sam said firmly, swinging his arm. "I told you I want nothing more of this."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yesterday, he thought Sam was just upset, but now... Dean finally realized that Sam was beyond serious. Dean didn't like it one bit.

"You really wish to stop this," Dean asked, then pointed to Sam's bulge that was confined inside his cotton pants, "when you are so incredibly hard?" He cold-heartedly chuckle and said, "You are a horrible liar, Samuel!"

"I can't help who touches me, Lord Dean. It's a body response to pleasure. Any man who touches me would get the same reaction!" Sam snapped, his hands balled into fists. He was tired of Dean's games.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded, then rage and jealousy suddenly overwhelmed him. The thought of somebody else touching Sam made him want to punch the concrete wall.

"Guards!" Dean shouted out. Sam's eyes widened when two guards showed up behind Dean. "Take my servant to the dungeon! He's being punished for disobeying me."

Dean watched as the guards seized Samuel and began to drag him away from the chamber. The king followed them. He wanted to make sure Sam would understand and know the rules.

Heading down the basement, one guard opened the gate, while the other held Sam. Sam yelled and thrashed around the whole way.

"Please! I did nothing wrong! Stop—" Sam was thrown into the dungeon. He landed on a small, murky puddle, his outfit was ruined and his hair was soaked with what he hoped was water. He had seen the dungeon when he was small boy. It was disgusting and downright revolting.

The concrete walls were moldy, and brown water leaked down the ceiling all across the corner of the wall. The ground was wet and badly cracked. A small hint of light that came from a small window filtered through the room, barely.

Sam heard the gate closing with a loud  _cling_  from behind him. He turned his head and stared at Dean in horror. Sam rushed to the gate and grasped the bars, where Dean stood behind it, looking smug as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam demanded to know.

"Careful with your tone, Sam. If you were anybody else your head would've been sliced off," Dean stated. "This is what you get for disobeying me." He spun around and started to walk away.

"Lord Dean!" Sam screamed. He shook the bars like a mad man, desperately trying to escape, but it was fruitless. "Don't leave me here!"

Sam watched as Dean opened the door, however before he stepped out, he said, "Until you start obeying me again, I'll let you out." Dean didn't look over his shoulder, not even when he shut the door, leaving Sam all alone.

* * *

It had been three days since Sam had been in the dungeon, and he still refused to obey to the king's advances. Dean was furious and hurt altogether. He slept with many women but none of them brought him pleasure. How could they?

He didn't give Sam any access to the bath, leaving him filthy and grimy. Dean knew he was being unreasonable and acting a little childish, but he wanted to teach Sam a lesson. He had always done what Dean asked him before. So what changed?

"Change your mind?" Dean asked, peering at Sam across the gate.

"Not even in the slightest." Sam was sitting down on the stone bench, shivering from the coldness that followed through the night. His hair was tangled and a small stubble was starting to grow on his face.

Growling, Dean left the dungeon, ignoring Sam's pleas to release him.

Two more days had passed.

* * *

Dean frowned. He was resting on his thrown, playing with his glass of wine that he no longer wanted. In fact, it tasted dull and flat. It had been a whole week, yet Sam still chose to remain in the dungeon.

Sam was supposed to love him, hell, he had said it multiple times. But at the moment Dean didn't feel beloved... he felt betrayed. Did Dean push Sam too far?

Something snapped inside Dean as he threw his glass to the wall, watching the wine splatter across the floor. "Clean up the mess, Sam—" Oh. He forgot. Dean's eyes lowered when he felt an ache forming in his heart. He felt guilty.

He missed Sam. Deeply. He missed his: chattering, his smile, and his blushing. Dean never realized that Sam was always there for him, through thick and thin. Dean could never share anything with anyone because the only person he trusted with his life was Sam.

No matter who Dean slept with... they meant nothing to him. Suddenly, it dawned to Dean, he was in love with Samuel. The ache that was coursing through his body wasn't guilt, but because he was heartbroken. How could Dean not know this?

Quickly, he climbed to his feet and bolted towards the hall. He ran as fast as he could to the dungeon. Dean needed to tell Sam his true feelings.

Once he entered the basement, he grabbed the keys that were hanging off the wall. "Samuel!" Dean shouted. He trembled as he tried to open the damn gate, he had trouble getting the key into the keyhole.

"Lord Dean?" Sam blinked, rubbing his eyelids, his voice was hoarse from sleep.

Dean shoved the gate to the side and ran towards Sam, embracing him with his warm body. Sam froze, unsure with Dean's motive. "I love you, Samuel. I finally see that," Dean confessed. "It has been painful without you by my side."

Sam's jaw clenched, holding Dean just for a moment before letting go. Before, Sam would have cried with tears of joy and hug Dean— now though— he couldn't return it. Now that he knew the truth about their relationship...

"I'm sorry, Lord Dean. But I no longer feel anything for you," Sam lied, forcing all his willpower to remain strong.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Instead he kissed Sam with passion and love, waiting to get the same reaction whenever Dean did such things to him. Sam accidentally moaned, prompting Dean to continue his actions. He lowered his head as he gave small kisses onto the curve of Sam's mouth, all the way until he was by his neck.

"Stop—" Sam groaned when Dean bit his neck. How he deeply missed this? The way Dean made his body want more. Out of nowhere, the words ' _blood_ ' and ' _brothers_ ' lingered through his mind. Sam had to stop this once and for all. "I can't!" Sam used all his strength to push Dean off of him, causing him to tumble back. Dean looked at Sam in horror.

His servant had never rejected him... until now.

Dean placed his palms on the ground and sobbed. "So it's true... You don't love me anymore." Dean shut his eyes as he clawed the dirt underneath him. He shouldn't be devastated, after all, he did the same to Sam. He slept with so many women.

Oh, how he must have hurt Samuel?

Sam stood by him in less than a second, holding onto him for dear life. "Never, Lord Dean," Sam desperately assured him. "You are the only one who holds my heart." Sam couldn't stand it when Dean looked defeated. In anguish.

"Then... Why? Why are you so cold towards me?" Dean asked, weakly, crying on his neck.

"Because we're blood..." Sam confessed.

Dean pulled away to stare at Sam in bewilderment. "What? What nonsense are you speaking?" He grasped onto Sam's shoulders, slightly shaking him. "Please tell me!"

"We're brothers, Dean," Sam whispered, ashamed. He didn't add ' _lord_ ' this time. "I found your father's—" Sam shook his head as he amended, "Our father's locket, and inside was a picture of my mother. He loved her, Dean."

"What? Can't be— Father never told me anything!" Dean shouted. He was furious that John kept this a secret from Dean. From knowing that he had a brother. "How could he treat you like a peasant? You should've been treated like royalty. You're a  _Winchester_ , Samuel."

Sam began to cry as well. He clutched to Dean's forearms. "Now do you understand? Why I had to say  _no_  to you, Dean? We're committing a sin.  _Incest,_ " Sam spat in disgust.

Dean didn't care. He grabbed Sam's face and kissed him, he held him tightly as Sam squirmed. "I don't care, Sam," Dean said between the kiss, ghosting his lips over Sam's. "I don't want anyone but you." Sam's eyes widened, then he averted his eyes as Dean wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

When Dean's lips touched Sam's, this time Sam returned Dean's love. He wrapped his arms behind Dean's neck. "Me too, Dean. You're the only I've ever loved... Please, no more women. No more sleeping around—" Sam's voice cracked as he rested his forehead onto Dean's. "—my heart can't handle any more pain."

"No more, Sammy," Dean promised. "A thousand apologies for hurting you my love." As his hands roamed underneath Sam's shirt, Sam grabbed his wrist to prevent him from going any further.

Dean's brow furrowed, prompting Sam to say, "I'm filthy like a dog. Maybe a bath would be pleasant first."

Dean nodded, then winced for not allowing Sam to bathe. Sam kissed his cheek to reassure him that he was not mad. Slowly, Dean gave a small smile. "Shall I join you? We can scrub each other."

"I should be asking you that, Lord Dean," Sam teased, but stopped when Dean frowned. "Dean?"

"Don't call me  _lord_ , Samuel." Dean tilted his head and continued, "I don't ever want you to see me as a higher man. We're equal." He gently grabbed Sam's hands and gave it a squeeze. "I don't care if we're blood. We're equal because we're  _lovers_."

"Dean..." Sam felt overwhelmed with a raw emotion. "That's all I ever wanted."

Dean leaned down, not to kiss him, but to rub his cheek against Sam, affectionately. He felt his stubble scratching his chin but he didn't care. Dean wanted to feel everything. "You got it,  _brother_. You got it."

Sam shivered. Strangely, he liked the sound of that. "Forever yours,  _brother_."


End file.
